What We Do In The Spotlight
by AsreonInfusion
Summary: Demon AU, in which Sephiroth possesses tentacles, and uses them to fuck himself. On camera. [Written for the FFVII Kink Meme]


**A/N:** Written for the FFVII Kink Meme with the prompt:

 _Sephiroth has tentacles and fucks himself with them. Bonus: He's being watched and deliberately putting on a show. Whether this is a Camboy AU (with tentacles) or not is left up to whoever fills the prompt._

I clearly fully embraced that camboy AU option. With a side of demon AU thrown in, because I had to rationalise the tentacles somehow. xD Although Cloud features heavily at the start, the vast majority of this fic is just focused on Sephiroth (and occasionally the other parties involved) masturbating in various ways, with a small side of Genesis/Sephiroth and (mostly) one-sided Cloud fantasizing about Sephiroth.

* * *

If he had to pick a side, Cloud would support 'get with the times or get left behind' any day of the week. Some of the older demons complained about the rapidly developing technology humans were creating, and _definitely_ complained about their own kind taking advantage of it.

For Cloud, it was a godsend. He was an incubus, and pretty damn good in bed if he did say so himself, but… taking that first step of talking to people was always so nerve-wracking. He liked to make people feel good when he fed from them; he didn't want to leave anyone with regrets or broken hearts. That required making sure the person he was planning to feed from was down for just a little fling, and nothing more. Things got awkward if they weren't on the same page.

When Cloud had discovered the human creation of dating and hook-up apps, he'd nearly cried tears of joy. So much easier to find people who were after the same thing as him. His profile was constantly active, and Cloud had never been so well fed or so happy in his life.

That was just the start of his vicarious internet lifestyle. For a while Cloud had been intrigued by the extensiveness of human pornography available, but that quickly grew old. He was an incubus; he knew when they were faking it. Kinda took the fun out of it.

Then he discovered the true goldmine. Some of the other demons who had embraced the technology as well had started creating their own online community. Including porn. And when it came to demon porn, there was some wild shit out there. Cloud wanted to see _all_ of it. (It was kind of his thing, after all.)

That was how Cloud had found… him.

He sighed just thinking about it. Sephiroth. The demon of his goddamn dreams.

The man was _gorgeous_. Humanoid, from the waist up. And a damn fine flavour of humanoid at that. He had those toned abs that made Cloud just want to run his tongue along the grooves, a chest to die for, and the most beautiful features. Sharp cheekbones contrasted with full, feminine lips, and piercing slit-pupiled eyes that stared out from beneath flowing silver hair.

From the waist down, the demon possessed a curling mass of tentacles. He was the epitome of perfection.

And this beautiful creature of Cloud's infatuation not only tormented Cloud with his sheer existence, but he _had his own pornographic cam show._

Cloud followed it religiously. He knew Sephiroth's routine like clockwork. Sephiroth was mostly a silent figure outside of his shows, but Cloud knew every secret and locked social media account the man had – he'd had to pay to get into those. Worth it, though. Sometimes Sephiroth posted links to hardcore, paid-members-only shows there, or even took suggestions.

It was one of those secret bonus shows Cloud was logging in to now, hands trembling with excitement as the site loaded. He curled himself up into bed, all too ready with toys and lube and anything he could possibly dream of needing.

He pressed his fingers to his lips, then to the screen, sending the ethereal creature a silent kiss.

Sephiroth's eyes stared back at Cloud for a long moment, then the demon drew away from the camera he had just turned on and settled himself back, resting on a curled mass of tentacles. He looked up and slowly smirked.

* * *

The red light on the camera blinked back at Sephiroth. Recording. A laptop sat beside the camera's tripod, open live to Sephiroth's own stream so he could make sure he was presenting himself well and was always in frame. He could also watch as the viewer count immediately and rapidly rose, and Sephiroth slowly smirked to see it.

Genesis – his partner in many senses of the word and monogamous in none of them – gave him a sultry grin and gestured for Sephiroth to go ahead.

Genesis was the one to blame for all of this. A human-passing incubus himself, he had been the first to discover the wonder of cam shows – watching, initially, at then _very_ quickly starting to participate as well. As an exhibitionist at heart, Genesis thoroughly enjoyed everything about it. He had certainly garnered quite the human following.

Sephiroth still didn't know how Genesis had come to the conclusion that Sephiroth should also do cam shows, but Sephiroth had gone along with it far too easily. His more obviously unnatural form prevented him from camming anywhere except within the online demon community, but his following now – though naturally smaller – was every bit as loyal and dedicated.

They took it in turns assisting the running of each other's shows. Although Genesis was not usually much help; he had a voyeuristic streak as well, and he got off just as much on watching Sephiroth play with himself, knowing hundreds of other demons out there were also watching. What he was _supposed_ to be doing was monitoring the stream, the chat, and any incoming videos or messages. He usually ended up jerking off instead.

Sephiroth's shows weren't so much him putting on a show for the audience as a mutual masturbation session. It worked out for the best that way; Sephiroth wasn't much of an actor otherwise.

Genesis' eyes were fixed firmly on Sephiroth, instead of the laptop balanced on his knees. Sephiroth slowly ran a hand through the length of his hair, scooping it up and tossing it over his shoulder in elegant, exaggerated motion. Genesis licked his lips.

"Good evening," Sephiroth said, a low, sensual purr. He didn't speak much on camera – he didn't have Genesis' skill at pouring out flowing, poetic filth – but the tantalising snatches of his bedroom voice were enough to tease and leave his viewers hungry for more.

He ran his hand slowly along the lapel of his leather coat. It was belted loosely around his waist, open at the top to give a tantalising glimpse of Sephiroth's chest. "How much do you want me to take this off?"

Genesis laughed silently behind the camera. Sephiroth was uncertain whether he was laughing in amusement at Sephiroth himself, or at the way payments from Sephiroth's clients immediately rolled in.

Sephiroth could still be a little stiff and awkward at times, but Genesis said that was part of his charm. And the tentacles made up for it.

Sephiroth didn't need to look at the screen to know they had received enough money for him to begin stripping. He shrugged the coat slowly off his shoulders, revealing the toned chest and muscled arms beneath.

He wore a pair of crossed leather straps across his chest – an actual bondage harness, unlike the usual straps he wore. That could stay for the time being. Sephiroth smirked; he knew how the viewers felt about that. And Genesis. Genesis had gifted it to him, after all.

Sephiroth took it slowly. Unless someone paid a particularly large amount and accompanied it with a request, Sephiroth would choose to do his own thing. He knew how to get himself off, and those watching got off on him getting off. It was the best course of action.

Hands ran down his body; firm touches over his chest, feather-light brushes over his stomach that made the muscle quiver. He pulled at the harness, enjoying the sensation of leather against bare skin. He toyed with each of his nipples in turn. Rolling them between his fingers, pinching and tugging until they were both reddened and peaked. Sephiroth picked up a pair of nipple clamps he had set aside for just such a moment. He moaned, half pleasure and half pain, as the he tightened the clamps onto himself. He ran his finger along the chain connecting the two. It made quite the pretty picture.

And then, of course, the tentacles. Sephiroth's fingers glided down his stomach and over the tops of the them, where the colour of his flesh began to fade out into the darker silver and green of his lower half. The tentacles curled and writhed as if in anticipation.

Sephiroth reclined against the pile of pillows that had been carefully arranged at the head of the bed. They were just the right angle to let him lean back, but show off his body so very nicely at the same time.

It was an art, and one that he had perfected. There was a certain skill to being in full control of every moment his tentacles made, yet having it seem as though they were moving and acting of their own accord. As though it wasn't his choice when the tentacles start creeping up his body, when they wrapped around his shoulders and tangled through the harness and pinned Sephiroth to the bed.

Sephiroth let out a soft sigh at that. He did rather enjoy being forcibly handled and pinned down – for as long as anyone could keep him like that.

The top few tentacles parted. They were thick, powerful things; good for movement and everyday use, but not very sensitive. Beneath, though, were the more specialised tentacles. A little slimmer, shorter (because having those drag on the ground would not be enjoyable), paler and closer to Sephiroth's flesh tone. They ended in bulbous heads and had little rills along the tips that excreted various bodily fluids. They were certainly phallic enough for the anyone new in the audience to immediately understand their purpose.

Sephiroth ran a light hand down one of them, accompanied by a small shiver and a moan. Yes, _those_ ones were sensitive.

More of the thick tentacles worked their way up Sephiroth's body. A few just curled up to his sides, tips teasing at Sephiroth's hipbones or catching on and tugging at the nipple clamps. He reached one all the way up to wrap around his own neck, tipping his head back for another that probed at his lips.

The act of fellating one of those tentacles was not the _most_ pleasurable thing. Their sensitivity was akin of that of an arm or a leg; it could feel, and certainly feel good, but they were not especially intended with pleasure in mind. Sephiroth considered sucking on one of them to be like having a lover's fingers in his mouth – it looked sexy, and the act of running his tongue along them and sucking at something _felt_ sexy, even if it didn't do all that much in terms of physical pleasure. It was a more psychological enjoyment.

Sephiroth's lips parted and stretched wide around the tentacle as it slid down his throat, shallowly thrusting. He breathed out heavily through his nose and gave a muffled moan. The act brought mental images of deep-throating Genesis to mind, of having a thick, throbbing cock in his mouth and the taste of cum on his lips.

His eyes fluttered shut, imagining it as he sucked on one of his own tentacles. The one around his neck tightened; not choking him, but enough pressure to leave Sephiroth feeling heady. Some of his hair had got caught up in it, and the tentacle's movements pulled against the trapped strands.

Sephiroth took one of the specialised tentacles in his hand at the same time, groaning softly as he stroked it. He rubbed his thumb over the sensitive head, rolling his hips as he leisurely jerked himself off.

His other tentacles curled and tensed and flexed. Sephiroth could feel the heat starting to gather now, his face flushing and breathing coming heavier. He gave a little shudder, squeezing tight around the tentacle in his hand before releasing it.

He let the one in his mouth slide free, slick with his saliva. The other tentacles holding him down loosened and withdrew, leaving Sephiroth panting and flushed and aroused.

Sephiroth reclined against the pillows, taking just a second to reorientate himself. There was still much more to be done.

Opening his eyes, Sephiroth looked to the camera. To the side of the bed, formerly hidden beneath a blanket, there was a small box. Sephiroth retrieved it now, and made a show of taking off the lid. He held it up to reveal what was nestled inside to the audience.

"Bullet vibrators," Sephiroth said. He took one out to display it. "Just the right size to be strapped around a tentacle."

A very sensitive tentacle, and very strong bullet vibrators. Another present from Genesis.

"There are eight here. How many would you like me to use? Your choice." He lowered his eyes at the camera. "500 gil per vibrator. Go ahead."

With a satisfied smile, he leaned back and leisurely stroked one of those sensitive tentacles – just enough to tease both himself and the audience. Genesis would keep an eye on the incoming funds for him.

Or, at least, that was what Genesis was supposed to be doing. He seemed… distracted. Sephiroth could immediately take a guess as to why.

Often Sephiroth received requests for mutual video calls, people turning on their cameras and trying to get Sephiroth to watch them and they jacked off to his show. Sephiroth had no inclination to watch any of these. Genesis, however, found great voyeuristic pleasure in looking through them, especially if he found someone attractive.

Sephiroth huffed to himself. He gave a quick rattle of the box of vibrators to draw Genesis' attention back to the matter at hand.

Not a moment later, a private chat box popped up on Sephiroth's laptop screen.

'5 vibes so far,' Genesis' message said.

Sephiroth nodded, shooting a smirk to the camera as he started pulling the bullet vibrators out and laying them on the covers. "That's five," he said. His gaze silently challenged them to do better.

'7 vibes,' another message popped up a moment later. '2000 gil request to see u suck off ur dick tentacle,' was added shortly after.

Sephiroth's lips quirked into a smile. Genesis' terminology was crude – it _was_ , essentially, a dick tentacle, but Genesis didn't have to say so – but Sephiroth was happy to comply with the request.

He leaned forward, taking one of those tentacles in hand and stroking it from root to tip. He held the head of it cupped in his palm, and trailed his tongue along the underside. A little shiver of pleasure ran through him, eyelids fluttering. Oh, yes. He certainly had no problems filling that particular request.

Sephiroth teased himself; curling his tongue around the tentacle, taking just the thick head into his mouth and sucking on it until he made himself moan. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched another message from Genesis come through.

'U can use all the vibes'

There was a long pause, and then 'there's a super cute blond jacking off to u right now'.

Ah. As Sephiroth had suspected; Genesis was watching someone else on camera. Well, he wasn't one to be jealous – Genesis was an incubus, getting jealous of him being involved with others would be the ultimate act of futility – though he would _prefer_ Genesis paid attention to him while he was in the middle of putting on a show.

Sephiroth took the tentacle all the way into his mouth, deep-throating it. This was one of the ones that _was_ sensitive, and fuck, that felt good. He moaned around the tentacle, feeling the vibrations of his own noises and the pleasure only increasing for it.

It was hard to concentrate when all he wanted to do was keep sucking himself off. But Sephiroth knew he could do even better. He kept working on the tentacle in his mouth while he took its twin in his hand, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive tip. He strapped the bullet vibrators around it; four of them in a line down the length of it. The topmost one was nestled just beneath the head.

Sephiroth let the tentacle slide free from his lips with a wet pop and a reluctant sigh. He could have done plenty more of that, but he had other things in mind, and he was getting impatient.

He gave that tentacle the same treatment, lining it with bullet vibrators, then took the remote and tossed the box aside. He leaned back and flicked the controls on.

Immediately, Sephiroth moaned, his back arching against the pillows. The tentacles writhed, involuntarily this time. His fingers clenched into fists, and Sephiroth tossed his head back. Fuck. _Fuck_. Those were some good vibrators.

The pleasure was intense; almost overwhelming. It hardly took any time at all before Sephiroth was flushed and panting again, his body starting to ache with the need for release. He grit his teeth. Not yet. There was one last thing he needed to do for this show.

With a trembling hand, he reached out for the lube.

Although obviously not entirely humanoid, Sephiroth's organ systems remained primarily the same. He ate, his body disposed of waste. As it turned out, anal sex was just as enjoyable for him, even if the hole took a little more finding amongst the writhing mass of tentacles.

Sephiroth knew exactly where to touch, though. The tentacles curled and spread, leaving him exposed for the camera to see as Sephiroth sank two slicked fingers inside himself. His hips bucked as he slowly finger-fucked himself. The tips of a pair of his outer tentacles curled round and toyed at the rim of Sephiroth's hole, holding him open.

Together they had discovered that, just like Genesis' many human lovers, Sephiroth also possessed a particularly sensitive little spot inside him, if he just curled his fingers like—

"Nnngh!" Sephiroth moaned, _loudly_. Yeah, like that.

It was too much, though. The vibrations, finger-fucking himself—Sephiroth took the control for the bullet vibrators and turned them down to a low hum.

He had to take a moment just to breathe, way too close to coming. He was trembling as he sank back into the pillows, lips parted and eyes glazed with pleasure. Sephiroth hooked a finger over the chain connecting the nipple clamps and tugged on it, hard. Pain spiked through him, and Sephiroth gasped harshly; that would help take his mind off the vibrations, at least. Except that he got off on a little bit of pain too, so in the end it left him just as helplessly turned on.

'You look so hot right now,' was the new message blinking on the laptop screen when Sephiroth managed to glance over. He met Genesis' eyes, both of them sharing a dark, heated look.

Genesis didn't even have his laptop on his knees anymore; it had been shoved to the side, precariously balanced against the chair's armrest. Genesis' pants were shoved halfway down his thighs, and he shamelessly stroked himself.

He still managed to type one-handed at the askew keyboard, though not very well. 'Blondi thnks si too. U shuld see the dildo h has.'

Sephiroth huffed a laugh, cutting off into a strangled moan as he tugged on the nipple clamps again. He needed to focus, not spend time worrying about Genesis.

A little more calm now – just a little – Sephiroth got back to hastily prepping himself. That would do. He was stretched out and slick with lube, and those tentacles with their damn vibrators were plenty slick and ready as well.

Sephiroth curled the outer tentacles up and around himself again; around his arms, his waist, his neck. He held on tightly, loving the feel of that powerful grip even if it was only his own. Arms above his head, he gripped tightly to the bars of the headboard. The blunt head of his tentacle nudged against his own entrance.

'Look at him.'

The message blinked at Sephiroth from the laptop screen, then another window opened. This one was a video feed, featuring a very attractive young man; entirely naked, his cock bound by a series of black rings but still very much flushed and aching and glistening with precum, and legs spread as he pushed an oversized tentacle-shaped dildo inside himself.

Sephiroth penetrated himself at the same time, groaning heavily. The second tentacle quickly followed, wrapping itself around the first. He flicked the setting on the vibrators back up and— _fuck_.

There was no point even trying to hold on to control. He was meant to be putting on a show, after all.

He fucked himself with the tentacles, the two of them sliding against each other as they moved inside him. He got the pleasure of both; the tightness and the heat as he clenched down around the tentacles, and the sensation of being stretched open and fucked stupid at the same time. And the vibrations, the fucking vibrations on top of that. Pressed up right against the sensitive head of the tentacles, and then the moments when one of the bullet vibrators would brush against his prostate and Sephiroth ended up crying out.

He generally had pretty good self-control, but… it was a lot. So easy to get utterly overwhelmed and dragged under by sensation and pleasure. The other tentacles writhed, the ones wrapped around him tightening and flexing. His head fell back helplessly, moans bursting out between his lips each time he thrust inside. Sephiroth's back arched and his hips rolled in time with the movements of the tentacles.

He kept it going for as long as he could – this was what people paid for, this was where they threw the money at him and paid for the guarantee of coming back for more. Not that either of them were paying attention to the accounts right then.

Genesis' gaze was firmly fixed on Sephiroth now, fist rapidly pumping around his own erection. The laptop was on the floor, screen-down. On the other screen, though, the one facing Sephiroth, the video feed from Genesis' little blond was still playing.

Sephiroth managed to focus on the screen for a moment. Whoever that was… really was attractive. And apparently a kinky little shit, given the toys he was using. He was thrusting that tentacle dildo inside himself in time with Sephiroth's thrusts, stretched out so filthily wide around the thing, with an expression of tortured bliss contorting his pretty features.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. _Hot_.

But he couldn't keep watching. His entire body was trembling as he fucked himself roughly, fierce spikes of pleasure rushing through him with every thrust.

Sephiroth came. Those specialised tentacles leaked out a thick, sticky fluid, shuddering with pleasure. It was a mess. There were multiple tentacles, after all; two were buried deep inside Sephiroth, but a handful more were left writhing on the bed in full view – and shooting out their cum in full view.

Not that the ones inside were any better. It was a pain to get cleaned up afterwards. But the sight of it was worth it; when Sephiroth turned off the vibrators and let his spent tentacles slide out of his hole, leaving it gaping for a moment and cum dribbling out.

Sephiroth gave a little shudder as the aftershocks of his pleasure drained away. Breathing heavily, all he wanted to do was lie against the pillows and let himself go completely boneless. But he forced himself to sit up enough to look at the camera, red-faced and his hair in a sex-mussed disarray.

"I hope you enjoyed yourselves," Sephiroth said. He tried to put a purr into his voice, but he was still panting too much for it to work. The words just came out rough and strained instead. That was sexy in its own way, he supposed. "I will see you in the next show."

Genesis turned off the camera, and immediately crawled onto the bed to join Sephiroth, kissing the other demon firmly. " _Nice_ ," he purred approvingly.

Sephiroth snorted. "I am glad at least you enjoyed it."

"Your fans love it," Genesis reassured, heat still in his eyes. "Trust me, I see the chat."

"And the videos."

"Oh, yes. Those too."

They curled together, Sephiroth too spent to bother doing anything much. Genesis' contact made the afterglow much nicer. He didn't need to, but he left it to Genesis anyway to remove the various toys from Sephiroth's person.

Genesis flicked him. "Spoilt," he said, removing the bullet vibrators and putting them aside for cleaning while Sephiroth lazed like a satisfied cat. He had the eyes for it and all.

The harness came of too, and then the nipple clamps – Sephiroth winced and hissed at that, the blood coming rushing back to the abused nubs. Genesis kissed them better for him with a smirk.

Sephiroth had every intention of dozing after that, Genesis' attempts at trying to change the covers be damned, but then a thought occurred to him.

He propped himself up and cast a curious look back at where the camera was idling. "Pass me the laptop, would you?"

* * *

Cloud sighed, but it was a very satisfied sort of sigh. It always saddened him when Sephiroth's camera was switched off at the end of the night, and he lost his tiny moment of contact with such an ethereal being. But, on the other hand, he had got off _so_ hard on that show.

There was still a stupid grin on his face, he could feel it. The new tentacle dildo he'd bought – and yeah, he was absolutely imagining it was Sephiroth's tentacles – had stretched him to his limits, and Cloud had loved it. He was sore, aching, and thoroughly debauched; even alone, an incubus knew how to have a good time.

He stretched out, reaching for his laptop to turn it off and call it a night. Cloud paused and frowned as he noticed a new message in a private chat window, linked to where he'd been watching Sephiroth's stream.

It was—Cloud's heart fluttered. Nah. It was a marketing ploy, that was all. That was new, though. He skim-read it… private video chats? Sephiroth didn't do those. And even if he did, there was no way Cloud would be able to afford it.

Cloud read the message again in confusion, then once more. Because he couldn't be reading that right. What did it even mean…? His video had caught Sephiroth's attention? And Sephiroth wanted to talk? Not a private 'show', and no costs? Just… to talk. Like the sort of casual talk you'd have when you liked someone and had run into them and were trying to get a feel for if you'd get along, and maybe ask them out on a date if you had the chance.

Okay, perhaps Cloud was getting a bit carried away in his head. It was probably a scam of some kind anyway. He'd never done any kind of video.

Cloud reached up to shut the laptop, and it was only then that he finally noticed the little green light next to his camera… was turned on. Cloud's eyes went wide, and he let out a slew of creative swearwords as he fumbled to get back to that chat window.


End file.
